White Bomber's Defeat
"White Bomber's Defeat" is the thirteenth episode, airing on December 25, 2002.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/bomberman/story.html Synopsis After returning Hiroshi to her mother, protecting the unique thermos, and earning his second bomb star, White Bomber begins to feel too confident. With all his success, he believes that he needs to gain more respect to the point that he ditches work at the ramen shop. On the other hand, Mujoe, still trapped in Planet Charabom with the police force after him, is fired from the Hige Hige Bandits by Bagura from another failure. In order to gain his trust for Bagura back, Mujoe requests the "Combined Bombermen Making Machine" from Dr. Mechado, planning to use it on the police force. Plot White Bomber had just delivered ramen to customers with Rui. With all the achievements he had made previously, White Bomber begins to feel confident over himself. is furious with Mujoe from failing him again.]] Back at Planet Charabom, Mujoe is still being pursued from the police. At the Shumulvault, Bagura praises Max for another job well done, but Mujoe rings in that the unique item on Planet Charabom is a thermos; Bagura praises him for a good job, but doesn't realize Mujoe doesn't have it. Mujoe tells the story and Bagura is furious at him. Furious from another failure, Bagura fires Mujoe from the Hige Hige Bandits. The still instituted Hige Hige Bandits leave on the UFO, and Mujoe is stranded on the planet; however, three Hige Hige Bandits accompany Mujoe, stating they are loyal to him. Back at the ramen shop, it is a very busy day. White Bomber returns and complains that Shout should treat him with respect due to all his previous successes. Shout disagrees, infuriating White Bomber who storms off, wanting people to see he is important because he got another star. appear.]] In Planet Charabom, one of the Hige Hige Bandits states that he notices that the Jetters have only been getting in Mujoe's way and not Max's. Mujoe agrees and realizes someone has been playing him, allowing Max to obtain unique items without interference. The charabom police force surround the cave, and Mujoe and the Hige Hige Bandits are trapped. Mujoe then comes up with the plan; he calls Dr. Mechado for the "Combined Bomberman Making Machine" and also throws in that he thinks someone is framing him. Mechado decides to lend him the machine, allowing Mujoe to proceed with his plans by using the machine to shoot the charabom police into Bombermen. Mujoe, with the combined Bombermen, calls the Jetters and challenges White Bomber to a duel. Feeling confident, White Bomber accepts the challenge. challenges White Bomber to a duel.]] On Planet Ganyruu, Mujoe, the Jetters, Mechado, and Bagura show up. Mujoe calls forth the Bomber Shitennou, introducing themselves as Flame Bomber, Grand Bomber, Mermaid Bomber, and Thunder Bomber. Mujoe calls Flame Bomber to fight, though Mechado questions why he can just use all four of them to battle White Bomber. Mujoe believes that in order to gain Bagura's trust again, he wants Bagura to witness just one Bomberman stand up against White Bomber. White Bomber is too confident, upsetting Shout, though Birdy approves letting White Bomber battle. Flame Bomber calls on his battle stage, which is the temple of the flame. They start the battle, and White Bomber starts by throwing a Fire Bomb, directly hits Flame Bomber. White Bomber believes he won, but the bomb had no effect. White Bomber throws more bombs, but Flame Bomber just absorbs the fire from each one and grows stronger. reinstates Mujoe back to the Hige Hige Bandits.]] Birdy attempts to save White Bomber but can't get in the arena. Flame Bomber prepares his souped up flame fire bomb and hits White Bomber. White Bomber goes flying and is badly injured. The Jetters are worried for White Bomber, but Birdy explains that White Bomber threw a bomb at the last minute to weaken the impact. Mujoe starts to feel emotional that he finally won. The Shitennou explains they will always be loyal to Mujoe. An impressed Bagura reinstates Mujoe, and the Hige Hige Bandits leave. References Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Bomberman Jetters Episodes